Guidelines
Attainable Character Concepts GURPS is a highly flexible system that provides a foundation to create virtually any character concept that the GM will allow. Unfortunately, character points will be a huge limitation to building that concept. Campaign limitations imposed by the setting and GM may also make it difficult to create the "ideal" character. Let's take the concept of Zorro as an example, starting with his attributes: ST, DX, IQ, and HT. Zorro is certainly above average in strength; after all, I can picture nothing less than him being able to push off his opponent when they're standing close together with their blades crossed. I've never noticed him to have bulging muscles (ST of 13 per "How to Select Basic Attributes" on B14) so he must be just under that; we'll say he has a ST of 12. He does have feline grace (DX of 13), however, so he's got to have a DX of at least 13. His IQ and HT are also above average, so we'll say they're at least 12 each. ST 12 costs 20 points, DX 13 costs 60, IQ 12 costs 40, and HT 12 costs 20, giving a total of 140 points in attributes alone. The Basic Set suggests that an expert should have a skill of at least 14, whereas a master has a skill of 20 (See "Choosing Your Skill Levels" on B172). Zorro is a master swordsman, of course, so we'll need to get his fencing skills to that level. The Rapier skill is DX/A, so we'll need to put 28 points into it to have it at DX +7. Of course, Zorro also knows how to use a Saber just as well, so we'll need to get that up to DX +7, too. Fortunately, fencing weapons default to each other at -3. This means that for no additional points, Zorro already has a skill of 17! Using the "Improving Skills from Default" rules on B171, we only need to purchase 3 levels in Sabre for 4 points. Our new running value of the character is 172 points. We haven't considered disadvantages yet, but rather than picking them out, let's just assume that we'll be getting the campaign maximum of -35 points. That brings us back down to 137 points, which is still 37 points above the starting value! We haven't even looked at advantages, either! For advantages, Zorro will probably have at least these three: Combat Reflexes for 15 points, High Pain Threshold for 10, and Weapon Master (Fencing Weapons) for 30. This brings our total value back up to 192 points and he can only do two things: fight with a rapier or fight with a saber; not a very realistic character. Zorro, of course, is a realistic character who is attractive, charismatic, skilled socially, and wealthy. Each of those also cost points, but we won't go into those details. Let's consider gear. Fencing weapons are made from high quality steel, which isn't easily attainable in this campaign setting. In fact, fencing weapons and gunpowder aren't even available in this world. The Weapon Master advantage, among many other cinematic abilities, are also prohibited. So it seems that the Zorro concept isn't really attainable. But his example did manage to introduce several considerations that players should make when brainstorming character concepts: We don't have the character points to create heroes. We may need to compromise on starting attribute scores. We may need to compromise on starting skill levels. We want realistic characters that can do more than two things. We need to save points to purchase some character-defining advantages. We need to pick character concepts that make sense in the campaign setting. We need to think about available technology and gear in the campaign setting. Playable Characters Once we have a concept in mind that won't be too costly, we need to determine what motivates the character. If he's a family man with a wife and kids, he's probably not going to want to get involved with a bunch of adventurers. In contrast, if he's a loner that hates everyone, he's unlikely to mesh well with the other characters. On a side note, writing a character background can be very helpful in defining a character's personality and motivations prior to starting the campaign. It also helps the GM understand how to incorporate your character into the story. If your character has no motivations or personality, then your "role-playing" will mostly consist of dice rolls, otherwise referred to as "roll-playing." Additionally, if your character's motivations and personality aren't easily invoked or self-fueling then you'll probably spend a lot of time waiting for the GM to create opportunities for you. The bottom-line is that proactive characters tend to be more fun to play. Useful Characters Characters that are useful are generally more fun to play than those that aren't. These characters tend to have a niche. This is due to two main factors: 1) characters that are OK at many things tend to be outdone by those that have mastered a few things; 2) we don't have the character points to spare on skills that don't provide background flavor or expertise. If multiple characters have overlapping niches then it should be because the party has need of multiple experts. Combat, for example, should be something that multiple characters do well. Leadership, on the other hand, is rarely useful when mastered by multiple characters. That isn't to say that you can't have multiple characters with a background in leadership. Rather, the party probably just doesn't have a need for two concepts built around leadership. It's important to distinguish flavor from focus. Improving Characters We may not have the character points at the start of the campaign to create heroes, but we will be able to move gradually in that direction. So, it may be OK to start a fighter-type character with a slightly above average strength. Make him tall and lanky and then grow his concept into the strength that you envision him having. He'll bulk up into that brute you have in mind. Starting characters should be built with improvement in mind. Pick the advantages and skills that you won't be able to obtain in play. Put points into secondary characteristics instead of primary attributes as necessary to create the initial flavor you need. Buy attributes that make sense for your character's background. Create a background that can be fulfilled by your starting concept. Consult the GM Keep the GM in the loop concerning your character. This can be done formally through character backgrounds and journals, but it can also be done informally through conversation. If your character doesn't end up being what you were hoping for, discuss it with the GM. They're sometimes known to allow you to make modifications to your character when you both agree that it'll improve play. Resources GURPS Lite (4th Edition) - Steve Jackson Games: http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/lite/ GURPS Lite (4th Edition) - Warehouse 23: http://www.warehouse23.com/products/SJG31-0004 GURPS Wiki: http://gurps.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page